1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-22866 discloses a connector assembly that includes male and female connectors. Male terminal fittings mounted on the tips of wires are accommodated in the male connector and female terminal fittings mounted on the tips of wires are accommodated in the female connector. The male and female connectors are connected so that paired wires are connected electrically by connecting male and female terminal fittings.
As described above, connectors connected to wires generally have been connected electrically via male and female terminal fittings. However, the terminal fittings present a problem of increasing the number of components and also increasing cost. Further, if the terminal fittings should be deformed or the like, a conduction failure is also a concern.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable connectors connected to wires to be connected to each other without using terminal fittings.